Some communication devices provide both voice and data communication capability. For example, a single communication device may download videos from the Internet and also place voice telephony calls. In some cases, this voice and data communication capability cannot be used simultaneously. In other examples, an incoming voice call may interrupt the ability to effectively participate in a data session. For example, the user may not want to play an expensive video game over a data link while talking with someone over a voice link.